


Who Am I To Deny Science?

by MerelyJamieMerelyWriting



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Deadpool is a Bad Influence, Drug induced telepathy, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Peter Parker Knows What He Wants, Peter Parker is Legal, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Recreational Drug Use, Seduction, Tony Stark resists(a little), Trapped in a Small Space Trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting/pseuds/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting
Summary: On his way home from a job, Peter stops off with Deadpool to pick up the latest substance he'd scrounged up for him to test out(ever since Peter'd realized normal things didn't work for him Wade had been looking for an alternative to get him properly 'fucked up') and moments after Peter downs the pills, Tony calls him to come back and help with the rest of the investigation.None of the other substances ever had any effect so Peter chases Tony into danger.  They end up trapped under some debris just in time for the drugs to kick in, giving Peter telepathy and a vivid need to be touched.[ "Sir this, sure thing Mr. Stark that, how far down my throat did you wanna shove your cock Mr. Stark, sir- Do you let him finish on your face? Does he spank you when you gag?" Rocket's voice had echoed through the night and Peter's mouth was shaping his reply before his brain caught up with him."Actually I don't have a gag reflex and I'd definitely let him finish wherever he wanted, have you seen him?"]





	Who Am I To Deny Science?

            Peter swung through the alleys of New York, a quick blur of red and blue most normal folk tended to miss. Usually he found it easy to clear his mind as the cityscape whizzed by but tonight was different.

            He'd run into Thor and Rocket downtown Queens investigating some weird space debris that had crashed into his old apartment building. They'd been trading banter, joking around easily until Tony had rejoined them and tossed a few orders Peter's way as they continued searching for whatever had incinerated the top level of the building.

            Everything had been going well until Rocket had baited him, Peter'd always had a problem with impulse control and thinking before he spoke- especially while he was in the suit.

            "Sir this, sure thing Mr. Stark that, how far down my throat did you wanna shove your cock Mr. Stark, sir- Do you let him finish on your face? Does he spank you when you gag?" Rocket's voice had echoed through the night and Peter's mouth was shaping his reply before his brain caught up with him.

            "Actually I don't have a gag reflex and I'd definitely let him finish wherever he wanted, have you _seen_ him?"

            Peter had relished the way Thor had bellowed with laughter and even Rocket had snorted in amusement but then Peter had turned and caught Tony staring, eyes dark and mouth ajar in shock for a moment before he'd turned away and called his armor.

            Peter'd flushed crimson under the mask as Thor and Rocket had cracked up again but Tony's expression had stuck with him.

            "Incoming call from Daddypool, would you like to accept?"

            Peter rolled his eyes and sighed. "Sure Karen, thanks!"

            Wade's voice barreled down the connection loudly enough to make Peter flinch. "How's my favorite Spidertwink doing on this fine New York eveni-"

            "I told you to quit changing your contact info," Peter cut him off with a scowl, shaking his head in irritation as he adjusted the volume. "One of these days May's gonna see it and then I'm gonna be grounded until I'm dead."

            "Yikes, what crawled up your tight little ass tonight sugar?" Wade crooned down the line, adding a dramatic smooching sound before he continued, "Here I was, calling to see if you wanted to try this new shit I just stole off some pumpkin fuckin' bad guys and you-"

            "Where?" Peter interrupted, changing direction immediately to head to the rooftop Wade described. He'd mentioned to Wade a few months back that his mutation made alcohol and weed useless and the merc had made it his mission in life to find something for him that might make a dent.

            Wade handed him the tiny purple pills with the vague explanation that they were from the future and had actually been passed on to him by a new friend. Peter was pretty sure that still meant stolen but, as he tossed them back with a quick swallow, if they worked it would be worth it.

            "It's supposed to _expand the senses_ \- Whatever the trippy ass fuck that means, sounds hallucinoge-" Wade was interrupted by Karen's polite voice in Peter's ear.

            "Incoming transmission from Tony Stark-"

            "Hey kid, turns out there's some more debris headed our way- Might be nothing but apparently there's also a small chance that it actually is the fugitives we thought crashed earlier, you up for some more avenging before bedtime?" Tony paused expectantly at the end, clearly waiting for Peter's enthusiastic approval.

            "Come back? L-L-Like back to work? Right uh, right now?" The eyes on Peter's mask went wide and horrified as his gaze snapped to Wade, whose hands were currently smothering the avalanche of laughter trying to erupt at the predicament Peter was in. "Uh- I uh- Yeah uh, o-o-of course Mr. Stark- I'll be right th-"

            "Stop." Tony said shortly and Peter gulped at the undercurrent of anger in his tone. "You wanna explain to me exactly what Friday means when she says 'mind altering substances present' in relation to your mission readiness?"

            "My-" Peter's mouth fell open incredulously, looking down at his suit in suspicion. "My what now? Do you have some kind of- Oh yeah, duh, forgot- You put _everything_ in my suit, why would you _not_ have some kind of health monitoring-"

            "Oh shit, that must be- Alright kid, stay put. You can explain what the fuck you're doing after I deal with this, it _better_ not be alcohol-"

            Peter's eyes snapped up to the flash of light up in the sky and he caught sight of Tony blasting off a few buildings down the block, taking off after him determinedly.

            "Kid, go home- I mean it, according to Friday you're not in any shape to-" Tony snapped over the connection as Peter swung past him leisurely.

            "I'm fine, the last twelve attempts to elicit an abnormal response have failed and I have no reason to think that this time will be any different. Sides, you can't go in alone!"

            "What are you- _Twelve times?_ I go in alone all the damn time Peter, we'll discuss your other reckless-"

            "Oh woah, holy crap-" Peter gasped, shivering as his skin prickled with sensation and he missed his next web sling, dropping a few dozen floors before catching himself and slinging himself back up to eye level with Tony sheepishly.

            "Home!" Tony growled, shaking his head shortly and he started to increase his elevation as they approached the rapidly descending debris.

            "I don't need to go ho-"

            There was an explosion above them as the debris blew up, drowning out the rest of Peter's protest and making him miss again. Tony swooped in and caught him out of the air, nanites spreading out into an umbrella style shield as a huge piece of metal broke off and hurtled towards them. Next thing Peter knew, they were trapped in something that looked like a small doorless cell.

            Tony made his way around the perimeter of the tiny metal box, looking for a weak spot and finally settling for pushing a few buttons on his arm to turn on the distress beacon. "We're not going anywhere for now, Thor will be here to get us out as soon as he tracks that signal."

            Peter bit his lip and mumbled, "M'sorry Mr. Stark, I should have just- You were right-"

            Tony cut him off with an impatient gesture, "It's fine, Mr. Parker. I'm _hardly_ one to judge a little extra curricular fun but I really don't think you're old enough to be-"

            "I'm nineteen and a half! Everyone else is having fun but I'm always stuck in hyper-drive," Peter exclaimed, sighing heavily and glancing away as he kicked at the floor in frustration. "I just wanna- I dunno, I just wanna let loose sometimes! I wanna _relax_ , forget for a minute everything that's happened and how many people I have to protect but nothing anyone else uses ever seems to work."

            "What did you take?" Tony asked after a minute. "Friday couldn't identify it, that doesn't happen."

            "I uh- Well, you see, I'm not really positive," Peter stammered out nervously, watching the incredulity and irritation flash over Tony's face as he hesitantly continued. "Wade got it for me and I guess I kinda stopped asking a few attempts ago. My skin feels tingly, like goosebumps but not quite? I think he said it was supposed to _'expand the senses'_ or something like that?"

            "Sounds like a psychedelic." Tony paced over with a begrudgingly concerned furrow to his brow as he reached out to feel Peter's forehead. "You're burning up," Tony muttered, tilting his head and peering into Peter's eyes curiously as he asked more clearly, "Do you feel feverish?"

            "Li'l bit, I kinda wanna popsicle and I only ever really want those when I'm sick- Y'think it made me sick?" Peter mumbled distractedly as he realized the muttering he was hearing in Tony's cadence was definitely not being spoken aloud as Tony's lips were still pressed in a tight distressed line.

            "I'll know more when we can get you back to the lab so I can run some tests." _**I'm gonna kill that mother fucker Wade when I get my hands on him, and then I'm gonna keep killing him until he just stays dead.**_

            Peter licked his lips and blinked up at Tony in dazed wonder as the other man's thoughts seemed to echo out into his head. "Too hot, think I'm gonna-" Peter trailed off as he pressed absently at the release for his suit and let it fall off his shoulders.

             _ **Oh.**_

            Peter jumped slightly at the volume of that one syllable thought and felt a wave of lust roll into him. Peter shivered, clearing his throat and venturing, "Can we stop and get popsicles when we get out of here?"

             _ **Thank fuck he's wearing boxers at least. I wonder if he really has no gag reflex. Jesus fuck I'm disgusting.**_

            "I'm gonna take a nap, wake me when they find us." Tony rid himself of his armor, sitting down abruptly and closing his eyes as he leaned against the side. Peter even would have believed he was sleeping if he couldn't hear the steady stream of thoughts pouring out of him in an incoherent jumble.

            Peter slid down the wall a couple inches from Tony and mimicked his posture. "What're you thinking about?"

             _ **Fuck.**_ "Nothing, that's the point of sleeping." _**I'm certainly not thinking about my teenage protege deepthroating popsicles.**_

            "Hm," Peter hummed easily, enjoying the buzzy happy feeling settling over his skin and shifting around to pillow his head on Tony's upper thigh as he looked up at the top of the container they were trapped in. He ignored the way Tony's thoughts screeched to a halt and his thigh tensed behind his head.

             _ **What the fuck is he thinking?**_

            "And just what do you think you're doing?" Tony ground out tightly, cracking one eye open to glare down at him.

            "Sleeping sounds good, almost as good as wrapping my lips around a nice cold po-"

            "You can't sleep while you're jabbering at me."

            "Will you rub my back? Aunt May always used to rub my back when I was sick to put me to sleep and I-"

            "Yeah," _ **At least then he won't be able to open his eyes and catch me drooling at him.**_ "Roll over Kid."

            "Thank you sir," Peter groaned, rolling and pressing his cheek a little higher up Tony's thigh.

            Tony's fingers tripped hesitantly down Peter's spine and the resulting wave of pleasure had Peter writhing in place with a giggling moan.

            _ **Oh you've gotta be- Fuck, he's gonna-**_ Peter felt the fabric of Tony's slacks drag slightly against his cheek as they tightened. "Feels so good Mr. Stark, you're my hero."

_**He's gotta be able to tell that I'm- Oh for fuck's sake, Tony get it together, you are not about to lose your shit over a fucking teenager no matter how attractive he is.** _

            Peter stayed still, listening to Tony idly fantasize and tracking how hard Tony was getting by the drag of fabric on his cheek, until Tony's hand stalled in the center of his back. Peter waited until Tony's thoughts started to fade to a murmur and rolled back over to lie on his back.

             _ **Holy shit, he's so hard. I'm fucked, I'm going to hell, I'm so fucking fucked.**_ Tony's hand twitched where it was resting on Peter's chest over his racing heart and Peter caught it before he could pull it away.

            "Peter," Tony hissed, swallowing hard into the silence and trying to free his hand gently.

            "Mmm'feels good, please?" Peter mumbled sleepily, dragging Tony's captive hand feebly across his chest from one nipple to the other.

             _ **Fucking goddamn shit- Fuck these fucking drugs and this fucking kid and the fact that I fucking want to touch him so fucking bad that I can't even bring myself to say no.**_

            Tony didn't say anything at all out loud as Peter slowly dragged his wrist around to tickle his chest with his fingers. After a minute or two, Peter pulled Tony's fingers down over his abs fleetingly before returning to his chest with a delighted squirm and a gasping moan at the resulting goosebumps that finally broke out.

            Tony's breath caught in his chest as Peter dragged his fingers across his hard nipples. _**Fuckfuckfuckfuck- Stop him, Tony- You have to- Fuckfu-wannalick- You have to be an adul- Fuckfuckfuckfuck-**_

            Before Tony could say anything, Peter tugged Tony's wrist back down his abs without so much as a pause where he'd stopped the last time. Tony made a strangled noise and tugged at his wrist at the very last second, fingertips brushing the elastic band of Peter's boxers. _**Fuck-Wait-Stop-**_

            Peter let go immediately and slipped his own fingers under his waistband with a whimper, catching Tony's other wrist with his free hand and dragging it up to his mouth. _**Wantfuckwannatastekisslick- I can't- I want-**_

            "Pet- _ahhhfuck_ -" Tony's voice broke when a wet tongue poked out to lick experimentally at the pad of his finger and Peter moaned loudly as he finally wrapped his fingers around his dick, arching his back as the sensation rippled through him with the extra strength of the drug and nestling his head back against the straining tent in Tony's pants.  Tony's head cracked back into the metal and his thoughts became a swirl of  _ **want- need- pleasedon'tstop**_. 

            "You know, I wasn't lying earlier," Peter panted, holding Tony's stare as he sucked his finger into his mouth to swirl his tongue around the digit deftly before he caught the knuckle between his teeth and continued, "I'd let you finish _wherever_ you wanted-"

            "Get the fuck up here," Tony growled, sinking his fingers into Peter's hair and tugging impatiently until Peter was kneeling astride him so he could pull their hips into alignment. "I'm not taking advantage of you? It's not the drugs?"

             **Please don't be the drugs, please don't be the drugs, please don't be th-**

            "If anything, I'm taking advantage of _you_ Mr. Stark." Peter leaned in and kissed him, dragging a desperate amused noise out of Tony's chest.

            "You're the one who's drugged _Mr_. _Parker_ ," Tony panted against Peter's lips, nipping at his lip as he kissed him back. "I really don't think you could possib-"

            "And sure, the drug is probably contributing to my current level of arousal but I've wanted to kiss you since before we met and the other side effect kind of evens the playing field a little in that it's letting me kind of maybe hear all of your uh-" Peter broke off, uncomfortable under the scrutiny of Tony's gaze so close.

             _ **Thoughts?**_

            "Yeah," Peter breathed out, giving him a pleading look as Tony's eyes went wide and slightly impressed.

             _ **I'm going to fucking destroy you, you little shit.**_

            Peter reached down and grabbed Tony's hand, sucking two fingers into his mouth sloppily and shimmying out of his boxers as Tony shoved his own pants out of the way. Peter sucked until he was sure the saliva was sticking to Tony's fingers and then caught some extra spit of his own before guiding Tony's hand down his back.

             ** _You sure spit's gonna be-_**

            "Yes," Peter hissed, slicking his entrance and dipping a finger in past the resistance as he twisted his hips into Tony's. "Quit hesitating and give it to m- _Oh holy crap- yes, that's-_ "

            Tony pressed his second finger in along the first with no warning and Peter felt the dark thrill of arousal that raced through Tony in reaction to his own slightly startled yelp at the sudden intrusion.

             _ **I wonder if he's a-**_ "Have you ever been fucked before?"

            "Only by my Iron Man dildo," Peter moaned, tossing his head back a little as he slid one of his own fingers in along Tony's and paused as he adjusted to the stretch. Tony's fingers twitched inside him and Peter jerked as he brushed against his prostate.

             _ **Fuck I wanna be insi- Need to be in-**_

            Peter whined desperately at the need in Tony's thoughts, spitting in his palm and slicking Tony's swollen cock. He didn't wait for Tony to move his fingers, just lined up and started edging down to Tony's alarm.

             _ **Not enough- Gonna hurt, gotta-**_ "Kid, w-wait that's not-"

            "Just get inside me, I can't wait any longer Mr. Stark."

            Tony slipped his fingers out and grabbed Peter's hips in a bruising grip, trying to control and slow Peter down at least a little and failing in both endeavors. Peter let out an unbroken keening wail as he steadily sank down onto Tony's leaking cock, burying his face in the crook of Tony's neck when he was fully seated and taking small hiccuping breaths as he tried not to convulse with pleasure.

             _ **Don't move til he's ready you dick, don't move, don't- Oh fuck-**_ "Peter, you're fucking incredible-"

            " _Move_ , please sir- Amazing, y-you feel amazing," Peter babbled, trying to move but unable to get his own limbs to cooperate with the tremors of pleasure wracking his body.

             _ **Don't gotta tell me twice!**_ Tony forced Peter's head back far enough to kiss him roughly as he drove his hips up into him, swallowing the litany of sounds tumbling out of Peter at the stimulation.

            "Not gonna last l-long, not like this-" Peter managed to get out as he bounced around with the force of Tony's thrusts. _**Not the only one, come on kid-**_

            Peter cried out, shaking as his orgasm pulsed through him and cum streaked across his collar bone. Tony bucked up helplessly as Peter dragged his orgasm out of him with the way his muscles all tightened with his climax, warmth flooding Peter as Tony sank his teeth into the crook of Peter's neck with a muffled shout.

             _ **Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck, fuck. What the fuck did I- we- What did we-**_

            "I want to do that again as soon as possible so I can evaluate the effect the drugs had on my system-"

            "Again?" Tony laughed incredulously, wriggling his hips as he pointed out, "I'm still inside of you and you're already planning the next time?"

            Peter quirked an eyebrow unrepentantly. "You're still inside of me and you're already starting your post coital freak out so I figured it was fair game. Sides, I'm serious- This is the first time anything I've ever taken has effected me so I need to measure the difference in intensity-"

            "So, you're telling me your entire argument for repetition is currently 'For Science!'?"

            Peter snickered into Tony's shoulder, "For science!"

             _ **Who am I to deny science?**_

**Author's Note:**

> Things have been busy but good, life always gets hectic this time of year. Know that I miss you lovelies and I expect to have a little more free time in the new year to get back into the swing of writing every day. Stick with me, nothing's been abandoned and it will all be updated. I've just been working on cutting Adderall out of my life which is throwing all my focus off, hence the little one offs you're getting currently. Thanks for sticking with me, I hope you enjoyed this latest offering :) 
> 
> As always, feedback fills my motivation meter leagues so let me know what you think in the comments or drop a kudos :)


End file.
